Staying the Night
by Max Alleyne
Summary: Remy stays the night with Rogue for the first time, and things are not quite what he was expecting. Romy smut/fluff.


**Author's Note: **Okay, so this has been in my head for a little while, so I thought I'd share it with the world. I hope you enjoy.  


* * *

They had been dating for two months when Rogue stepped back to really take a look at her relationship with Gambit. It was fun, she wasn't going to lie. He made her smile—a task many had thought impossible. They had gone on several dates, all of which had been incredibly fun. They would always go to dinner somewhere—he paid—and then go do something else. He seemed to be able find something that was entertaining. Once, they had played laser tag, which seemed ridiculously easy after Danger Room sessions with Logan. He had beaten her, though by a very narrow margin. His stealth, developed after years of thieving, had given him the upper hand. It had been fun nonetheless.

Her favorite date so far had been when they had gone to the movies two weeks prior and hadn't actually watched much of the movie. It was one of those horror movies that was incredibly predictable and overly gory (to someone who hadn't seen a true wound before), and altogether quite bad. Instead of watching, she had listened to Remy insult the obnoxiously loud people in the theatre who kept shouting "Oh! He's behind you!" whenever the serial killer turned up. She had laughed hysterically, and they had been asked to leave two-thirds of the way through the movie, but it had been…more fun than she'd had in a long time.

Of course, physical intimacy was...it was interesting, though far less frequent than either of them would have liked. Remy said that it didn't really bother him, but she was skeptical. After all, he was a man, and it was no secret that men had…needs. She wasn't a man, and _she _had needs. And every time that he touched her, despite the layer—or two—between them, it sent shivers down her spine. The day before, when he had walked her to her bedroom after their date, his hand had grazed her thigh, and a small gasp of pleasure escaped her lips. He'd smiled and moved in to kiss her, but she pushed him away before he could. He had seen the determined set of her mouth, and the look in her eyes and known that he would get no true kiss. Instead, he'd briefly brushed his lips across hers, felt the slight pull of her powers, and broke the contact.

It wasn't that she didn't want to go any further. She definitely did. And it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that he did. And it wasn't like she was going to learn to control her powers any time soon. So where did that leave them? Do they stay stuck in this strange holding pattern they were in now, with the feather light touches and over-clothing groping? Or do they try to find someway to go further? Or should she end it all now before things got…too heated?

This was the exact reason that she tried not to think about it. There were too many questions that could only be answered with other questions. And that always lead to headaches. Things were complicated enough without questions and headaches and the drama that such things caused. It would be easier just to forget the issue entirely, but unfortunately, it wasn't possible.

"So, Remy was t'inkin' 'dat we shoul' try a poker night 'dis time," Remy whispered in her ear, his voice low and seductive. He was so close that she could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"Poker nahght, huh?" she asked, turning to face him and hoping that her blush wasn't showing through the heavy pale makeup she was wearing. From the widening grin on his face, she could that it was.

"It'd be fun," he said, raising one eyebrow suggestively.

"A private poker game?" She was beginning to realize where he was going with this.

"O' course, _chere._"

"Yah think it'd be fun?"

"Ah know it would," he answered. His arm snaked around her so that his hand came to rest on her belly as he pressed against her back. He started to rub small circles across her stomach, and was pleased to note that she was definitely weak in the knees. She leaned back against him, reveling in the heat of his body.

"We shouldn't…we're in a hallway," she said breathlessly. "And Ah could kill yah—"

"_Non. _'Y not gonna hurt Remy." His hands traced the contours of her body, and before long she had fisted her gloved hands in his trench coat, trying not to moan aloud, lest anyone hear. Unable to hold back anymore, she turned to face him and began to run her hands across his broad chest. He pulled her closer, crushing her against him. She ground her hips against him.

"Ah! Lance, put me down!" Kitty's voice echoed from around the corner. Rogue immediately froze, and then quickly disentangled herself from Remy, though not without much regret. They were both struggling to get their breathing under control when Lance came around the corner, Kitty in his arms. Rogue began to study the tops of her shoes. Remy didn't really seem to care that they had almost been caught in a rather compromising position. Instead, he was grinning at his girlfriend.

As soon as Lance noticed the couple, he immediately set Kitty down, and followed Rogue's example of staring at his shoes. Kitty bounced over to where her friends were standing, ready to strike up conversation. Noticing Rogue's flushed cheeks, she asked, "Are you okay? You look…flushed."

"Ah…um…yeah. Ah'm fine. Jus' a litte…warm. With tha long sleeves an' all."

"Right," Kitty answered skeptically. "Because, like, the air conditioning isn't turned on or anything."

"Ah'm hot natured."

"Well, there's plenty of ice cream in the kitchen. That should cool you down," Kitty said as she took Lance's hand and began to lead him away. "Or a cold shower."

The minute they turned the corner, Rogue's back was against the wall, Remy's hands all over her again. His hand toyed with the waistband of her jeans, and unbuttoned her pants with ease. She tensed, feeling his hand—also gloved—graze her bare skin. She slid her hands under his shirt, despite the nagging voice in the back of her head telling her not to.

"Logan, have you seen Jean?" Scott Summers' voice came from around the corner. Again, Rogue pushed Remy away, though this time, he was less reluctant to separate.

"We shoul'n't be 'shamed, _chere. _Ain' nothin' wrong with 'dis."

"Are yah nuts, swamp rat? That's Scott…and _Logan_!" she hissed, pushing him away. He unpinned her from the wall, but held her hand, even as Logan and Scott turned the corner. Scott didn't react at all to seeing them there, except for a raised eyebrow. Logan on the other hand, growled menacingly.

"What are you two up to?" he asked.

"Actually—" Rogue started.

"We were goin' to 'da kitchen fo' some ice cream," Remy finished, pulling Rogue in the direction of the kitchen. Scott continued walking, but Logan stood still, staring at them.

"If I catch you two doing things you shouldn't be doing, there's going to be hell to pay!" he called after them. Remy just brushed him off. Rogue immediately began thinking of all the ways that could be very, very bad.

"So…poker night?"

"Uh…how 'bout tamorrah?" she answered. "It's Friday, so Ah won't have anythin' to do…"

"Good. Now, how 'bout 'dat ice cream?"

In that split second, Rogue made a decision. It might not have been the right one, and she was probably going to regret it later when Remy wound up in the Med Bay and she ended up with punishing Danger Room sessions for a month. But it was what she wanted, and that was taking precedence.

"Would yah…stay the nahght tamorrah?" she asked, her voice hesitant. He studied her face for a moment, and realized that she wasn't teasing him. She was dead serious. He couldn't repress a genuine smile. He kissed her on the top of the head, the lightest of touches, and nodded.

"Ah will," he answered. Then they headed off to get their ice cream.

* * *

Later that night, Rogue was running over the logistics of her plan with Kitty, making sure that no one was going to be caught out after curfew, and making sure that Kitty had somewhere else to go. Apparently, she did. It seemed that she and Lance were having a date of their own in his room. Rogue only hoped that they didn't get caught, because not only would they get in trouble, but she would, too, and Logan's threat was still ringing in the back of her mind.

"I'm going to the mall tomorrow. Do you want to come?" Kitty asked.

"That would be good. Ah've gotta pick up some stuff for tamorrah night."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"That's for me ta know and Remy ta find out." They stared at each other for minute before laughing conspiratorially. Rogue began to mentally compile a list of everything that she was going to need, and began making a neat and orderly list. By the time she crawled in the bed for the night, she was positively giddy, despite knowing that they couldn't do what normal people would be doing. But that didn't make her any less excited about it. She was actually going to have her boyfriend spend the night.

Sleep didn't come easy that night. She spent the night tossing and turning and going over her list of things to get. It wouldn't do for her to forget something and have the whole night get shot to hell. It was nearly two o'clock before she fell asleep, and then her dreams were fitful. When her alarm went off at seven the next morning, it seemed to come all too soon. She tried to push her tiredness to the back of her mind. That strategy failing, she downed two cups of coffee before leaving for school.

If someone had asked her later what she learned that day, Rogue wouldn't be able to tell them a damn thing. She spent time in each of her classes re-writing her list of things to get. By the end of the day, she had wasted more paper than she cared to think about just rewriting that list. Thinking back on it, it was probably very silly, but it had seemed important at the time.

When the bell rang at the end of the day, Rogue and Kitty piled into Scott's car—he needed to pick something up for school. Had he known why Kitty and Rogue were heading to the mall, he would never have given them a ride in the first place. But they hid it from him, and he dropped them by the mall.

They had decided that the best course of action was to split up. At least this way if they got caught, they could honestly say that they didn't know what the other was buying. They probably couldn't convincingly lie and say that they didn't know what they were _doing, _but they could try. They agreed to meet back up with Scott at the entrance to the mall at five-thirty.

It didn't take Rogue long to get everything she needed. Considering the fact that they couldn't actually touch skin on skin, she needed something that would cover her, but that was going to be pleasing for Remy to touch. Soft fabrics. With a wicked grin, she thought of his face when he saw her wearing her outfit. Yeah, tonight would be quite unforgettable, indeed.

Kitty apparently thought her night was going to be pretty unforgettable as well. She had met Rogue back at their rendezvous point with four different bags, and could hardly keep the giddy-as-a-school-girl (which she was) grin off her face. Rogue only laughed and shook her head, knowing that inside those four different bags, there were probably more bags filled with things that she did not want Cyclops knowing that she had.

When they arrived back at the mansion, Kitty took off towards their room to hide all of her things. Rogue took her time, knowing that if she rushed off, it was going to draw attention to her. As she was walking calculatedly slowly back to her bedroom, she ran smack dab into the person she had been hoping to avoid until later.

"Hmm…whacha got in 'dere, _cherie_?"

"That's none of yah're business…yet," she said, tucking the bags behind her back. She could see the wheels turning in his mind, wondering what she could possibly have bought. "Ah'll see yah tanahght." She made sure to put a little extra swagger in her step, just enough to make him sweat.

Dinner was an interesting affair, with Kitty and Lance flirting sickeningly, and pretty much everyone else glowering at them. Rogue was glad that her friend was happy, but sometimes the flirting got sickeningly sweet. Like, "I've had three bowls of caramel ice cream topped with half a bottle of caramel, and some sprinkles" kind of sweet. However, the flirting did serve one good purpose, and that was that it kept everyone from noticing the "come hither" looks that Remy kept giving her from across the table. It also gave Logan a headache, so he was off to bed early.

"Remy has ta do 'da dishes, _chere. _ 'Den he'll be along," he whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded and headed to her bedroom to wait for her boyfriend. He must have been a master dishwasher, because twenty minutes later, he was at her door. She opened it, still wearing the clothes she had worn to school. She didn't miss the disappointed look on his face.

"Poker nahght, rahght?" she said, letting him in. Kitty had cleared out long ago, apparently wearing whatever it was that she had bought underneath her clothes. Rogue had put her things under the sink in the bathroom, just to keep Remy from finding them when he started snooping through her closet.

"Rahght." He held up a pack of playing cards. She couldn't help but notice that he wasn't wearing his normal fingerless gloves, but rather some like hers, that covered his whole hand. "'Y know how ta play?"

"Yeah…kinda," she said hesitantly. "Not really…nah."

Gambit grinned, and slid closer to her. Putting down the cards, he patiently began to explain the rules of the game—not that he ever played by them. She had a slight idea of how things worked, mostly from watching Logan and Remy play, but she had never played herself.

"'De roy'l flush is 'de highes' hand."

"Is that why the ace of spades is yah're fav'rit?"

"_Non, _'de queen o' hearts is Remy's card. 'Y know 'dat."

"Ah jus' though yah we're teasin' meh."

"Remy nevah teases," he said, a sparkle in his eyes.

"Rahght. Ah'd best stand back, lightnin's gonna strike."

He seemed to get a big kick out of that idea. They started playing, and he went easy on her at first, until she started to catch on. As she started to catch on, his margin of victory seemed to get smaller and smaller, until finally, she beat him. She knew that most of it was beginner's luck, but she wasn't about to tell him that. Of course, he probably knew it was beginner's luck, too, but it didn't really matter. She was excited that she won, and he was excited for her.

Thinking that it might be best to end on a good note, Remy asked, "'Y ready fo' bed, _cherie_?" She smile at him shyly and nodded.

"Would yah lahke ta use tha bathroom first?" she asked, gesturing to her bathroom. He nodded and headed into her bathroom. She could hear him using the bathroom, and brushing his teeth—probably with Kitty's toothbrush. He came out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of soft cotton pants and a long-sleeved shirt, complete with gloves.

"It's all yours," he said, making an elaborate flourish before her. Rogue entered the bathroom and pulled the door shut behind her. She took her time getting ready; she brushed her teeth (twice), brushed her hair, washed her face. She decided that it was definitely a good idea to use the bathroom, especially given her nervousness. Then, she began pulling on her special boyfriend-spend-the-night-attire.

Remy was waiting on her bed for her to come out of the bathroom. She was certainly taking her time. Finally, he heard the doorknob turn, and laid back on her bed, determined to look nonchalant. It didn't work. The minute the door was open, he was sitting straight up, studying her with what could only be described as complete bafflement.

"Wha' _are _'y wearin', _chere_?" he asked, unable to keep the astonishment out of his voice. She was wearing long-sleeved footie pajamas…the ones that you normally only see on two year olds. They weren't in childish patterns, but it was the fact that they were _footie pajamas. _ They had feet attached to the legs with a zipper that ran from crotch to chin. To top off the ensemble, she was wearing her typical black gloves, and a ski mask. A _ski mask _that had four holes in it: one for each eye, her nose, and her mouth. She looked like a robber that was about to hold up the bank wearing children's clothes.

"Ah had ta take precautions," she answered.

"Precautions?! Y're wearin' a giant fuzzy condom!" he said, his voice cracking.

"It's cotton," she replied, barely able to contain her laughter. The look on his face was priceless. Unable to contain herself any further, she fell onto the bed beside him, laughing hysterically. Laughter was apparently highly contagious, and soon Remy was chuckling too. It wasn't until a good ten minutes later, after many spilled tears of laughter, that they were able to get themselves under control.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah just couldn't help it. It was too good," Rogue said.

"'Y gon' regret 'dat, _chere._"

"Am Ah?" she asked, pressing herself against his side.

"Prob'ly not." He ran his fingers over the soft cotton of her pajamas, feeling all the curves of her body. He toyed with the zipper under her chin, and gave her a pointed look, as if to ask permission. She nodded quickly and smiled at him.

He slowly began to pull her zipper down, and realized that his self control was going to be seriously tested. Beneath the God-awful two-year-old pajamas, she wore a thin, silk lace body suit that covered her from the tips of her toes to her neck. It was black, which only served to accentuate her creamy skin. Her gloves, he noticed, were silk as well.

""Y tryin' ta kill meh?" he asked.

"Tryin' not ta, actually." She kissed his gloved hand and placed it on her hip. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her atop him, loving the feel of her against him. Her silk-clad feet brushed against his, and sent shivers down his spine. Very gently, he pulled mask-covered face to his. For several minutes, they rested cheek-to-cheek for the first time. Then, he very carefully pulled that terrible mask off of her beautiful face.

"Y're face is to pretty ta keep it cover'd like 'dat."

Surprising him yet again, she reached over and pulled open her bedside table drawer. He wasn't sure what she kept in there, but that was definitely where he kept his contraception—which, unfortunately, they wouldn't be needing. Instead, she pulled out a small square of thin, white silk. Pressing it to his face, she kissed his nose, then his cheek…she trailed kisses along his jaw line, and immediately felt his response against her thigh.

""Y definitely tryin' ta kill meh," he whispered breathlessly. Taking the silk from her, he kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her lips, ever so lightly. He kissed her neck, which got him a gasp of pleasure. She grinned wickedly, took back the silk, and nipped at his lip. She let her hands travel farther downward to play with the waist band of his pants. He grabbed her wrists in a viselike grip, stopping her from going any farther.

"Did Ah do somethin' wrong?" she asked, immediately concerned.

"_Non, chere."_

He let go of her hands, and flipped her onto her back, and began kissing every silk-covered inch of her. It wasn't skin-on-skin contact, but it was still…Rogue closed her eyes, giving in to the feelings building within her. She tangled her hands in the sheets as he drove her higher and higher.

"Rem…" Her voice was a strangled, breathless sound.

And then she was lost in the sensation. He took her over the edge, and left her completely boneless. She lay there for a moment, completely dazed, her mind unable to cope with the idea of such pleasure. She felt Remy beside her, and she reached for him, wanting him near.

"Remy…that was…"

"Ah know." He ran his fingers through her hair and just held her while she tried to get her thoughts together. It felt…right. Despite the cramped bed and the footie pajamas draped across the end, it was right. This was where she belonged and she knew it.

He cupped her face in his hand and tilted it upward. There was a split second of indecisiveness, and then he made the decision for them. He kissed her. It wasn't a soft, chaste kiss as the others had been. No, this time, he tasted her completely and thoroughly. Well, as thoroughly as he could before passing out. Rogue separated from him with a sigh.

Everything he had been feeling was running through her head. It was strange to see what they had just done from his perspective. His feelings were…complex, more complex than she would have imagined. However, one thing was certain.

"Ah love ya, too, swamp rat."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So there you have it. A little smutty/fluffy one-shot. Please let me know what you think. Review please!


End file.
